


An Elusive Beauty

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai contemplates his own desire to capture Naruto on canvas, as well as the feelings that accompany that desire. He recognizes the look on his face in the mirror, when he thinks of Naruto. It's exactly like the look on someone else's face in an old photograph of Team 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elusive Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to 'Tough Being a Model', taking place afterwards. I feel really bad for Sainaru fans, after reading the last chapter of 'Naruto'. I do really like the pairing, even if I'm a big Sasunaru fan.

It wasn't visible, when you first met Uzumaki Naruto. At first, he'd seemed kind of cute, more than a little foolish, and predictably short tempered. You had to get to know him to see it.

As you got to know him, you began to see how beautiful Naruto was. 

Sai wanted to paint that beauty. As an artist, it was the ultimate challenge to capture it on canvas, all the more so, since it didn't readily show itself. 

Naruto was always hiding behind bravado and goofy behavior. It required more than Naruto simply sitting for him, as he painted his elusive beauty, although getting the other boy to sit still was challenge enough. 

Sai was finding he was facing yet another challenge, as he spent more and more time alone with Naruto, working on the painting. 

Members of Root had no emotions. They learned to trim them away, like dead branches. Once gone, many Root agents forgot what emotions were like. Sai had been one of these. Now, he was rediscovering his emotions, including sexual desire.

Girls had never tempted him, even though they often seemed tempted by him. He had found the paradox somewhat amusing, though baffling. 

He was beginning to understand temptation, though. This simple, direct boy with his tousled blonde hair and innocent blue eyes was attacking his lower regions in ways Sai hadn't thought possible. 

The crack about the cute little ass hadn't been a joke, entirely. Somehow, it was all the more alluring, hidden under baggy orange pants than if it had showed itself off in tight black leather. 

Sai thought about Naruto, as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a tightness around his eyes, as he let his thoughts grow lustful, a severity about his mouth, as he kept his desire in check. 

It was an expression he'd seen before, but not on his own face. He'd seen it in an old photo of Team 7, taken three years ago. The same tightness had been around Uchiha Sasuke's eyes, the same severity about his mouth, as he looked everywhere, but at Naruto's scowling face. 

Well, well. Emotions lead to war, especially desire. Sai thought of the reports he'd heard about Uchiha Sasuke, as well as what he'd seen and heard himself. He thought of dark eyes, like and unlike his own, turning red with the sharingan at the mention of Naruto. He thought of those same eyes, lingering upon Naruto longer than they had upon anyone in Team Kakashi. Of how they'd flickered with cold rage, when Sai's steel met his own, challenging him for the blonde boy in his arms. 

"Sakura once told me that Naruto thinks of you as a brother, Sasuke-kun," Sai murmured to his reflection, which had become an image of Uchiha Sasuke, glaring at him. "I wonder, though, if that's how you feel about him?"


End file.
